Weird is Beautiful
by Midwintertears
Summary: Il y a beaucoup d'endroits mystérieux à Poudlard. Dans l'un d'entre eux eut lieu une histoire entre deux filles qui étaient destinées à ne jamais se croiser.


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Weird is Beautiful

Pairing: Tonks/Luna

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: T

Avertissement: femslash, lime

Disclaimer: Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas plus riche que la reine d'Angleterre**, **donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de leur auteur.**  
><strong>

Vous ne le savez pas, mais ça faisait des mois que j'essayais d'écrire cette fic sans savoir ce qui me bloquait. Sans doute parce que si je suis attirée par l'idée de ce couple, j'ai du mal à mettre un contexte en place.

* * *

><p><strong>Weird is Beautiful<strong>

_Dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle courut jusqu'à eux. _

_Elle était là, avec lui, tous deux allongés, le visage serein, les yeux fermés._

_Elle les regarda tous les deux, la regarda elle, le regarda lui, mais surtout elle. Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement._

_Et elle se souvint…_

~oOo~

Nymphadora Tonks faisait peur aux garçons.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle le voulait, c'était juste qu'elle était comme ça. Une petite Poufsouffle rebelle qui ne semblait craindre rien ni personne et qui changeait son apparence au gré de ses humeurs, arborant des teintes capillaires aussi vives que déroutantes. Mais surtout, elle était bizarre et solitaire. Et les adolescents pardonnaient rarement à leurs camarades de l'être.

Nymphadora n'avait pas de véritable amie, et encore moins de petit ami. Et apparemment, ça lui était égal. Cela aussi les autres élèves le lui reprochaient: ce n'était pas normal.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas à sa place en ces murs. Au fond, elle détestait d'être dévisagée à cause de sa différence, mais en même temps, elle se complaisait à insister sur celle-ci, heureuse de se démarquer, même si cela lui attirait du mépris. Elle avait ainsi l'impression de ne pas être rien que quelqu'un de plus sur Terre.

C'était grisant, d'être «spéciale».

Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle allait rencontrer une autre jeune-fille qui partageait cette ivresse triste.

Un jour qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas se rendre à un cours —c'était avec Binns et celui-ci ne se rendrait sans doute même pas compte de son absence—, elle avait du fuir dans les interminables couloirs de Poudlard de peur d'être coincée par Rusard. Ce fut ce jour-là que Nymphadora Tonks compris définitivement que la bizarrerie, dans ce château, n'était pas une anomalie. C'était une règle.

Après avoir erré durant un temps qui lui sembla infini dans le dédale des corridors, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une aile du château qui lui était inconnue. Elle n'était pourtant plus une élève de première année depuis longtemps, et avait déjà trouvé ses repères et ses petits endroits secrets pour être seule quand ça lui chantait. Mais c'était Poudlard. C'était tordu, c'était imprévisible, et ça n'en faisait qu'à sa tête!

Le soleil entrait aisément par les fenêtres pour chauffer le sol, et malgré la fraîcheur hivernale au dehors, l'ambiance du couloir était plutôt douce. Une odeur de poussière indiquait que ce n'était pas une partie du château souvent visitée. Rusard ne semblait pas y avoir joué son rôle de concierge depuis longtemps, et il était tout à fait possible qu'il en ignorait tout bonnement l'existence. Ce n'était pas sale, cela semblait juste abandonné, hors du temps, figé.

Nymphadora avait ralenti la cadence de ses pas. Elle se rappela les deux ou trois fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans une église. C'était avec ses grands-parents paternels, ceux qui étaient moldus et plutôt croyants. En les observant, elle avait déduit que dans une église, il fallait marcher lentement et se taire, respecter le silence. Or, ce couloir dégageait une aura mystique, et, les fragrances de cierge et d'encens en moins, cela lui faisait penser à une église.

Ce fut donc religieusement qu'elle inspecta les alentours plus en profondeur. Le couloir comprenait une dizaines de portes en bois, toutes peintes dans une couleur différente. Nymphadora songea qu'il devait y avoir une signification cachée là-dessous, quelque chose de forcément magique. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit particulièrement attirée par la porte bleue. Comme elle aimait les mises en scènes, elle colora ses cheveux d'azur et entra.

La pièce qu'elle découvrit était d'une banalité limite décevante: un parquet en bois, une cheminée, une table, des chaises, des fauteuils, des coussins. Mais il y régnait une impression de bon-vivre, le genre d'endroit où l'on voulait se retrouver lorsqu'on avait envie de pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. Nymphadora s'y sentit aussitôt et curieusement à l'aise, comme si c'était là qu'elle voulait être. A ce stade, Rusard et le cours de Binns lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête.

Elle s'approcha des fauteuils, mais plutôt que de s'installer confortablement dans l'un d'eux, elle préféra s'asseoir en tailleur par terre sur le tapis à motifs orientaux. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien servir cet endroit. Poudlard était plein de mystères, peut-être allait-elle percer celui-ci, ou peut-être n'en saurait-elle jamais rien. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et ses poings sur ses mâchoires. Et si elle décidait de rester plus longtemps que prévu ? Elle manquerait d'autres cours. Voilà qui était assurément rebelle.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un dont les pas étaient suffisamment légers pour que Nymphadora ne les aient pas entendu.

—Oh! fit la jeune-fille.

Nymphadora leva les yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas celle qui était à présent face à elle. Un uniforme indiquant qu'elle appartenait à la Maison Serdaigle, de longs cheveux blonds et une peau très claire.

—Pardon, c'est _ton_ endroit ici? s'empressa la jeune Poufsouffle, Je ne savais pas…

—C'est peut-être le tien, susurra son interlocutrice d'une voix assez mélodieuse.

—Non, non, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, c'est sans doute ton endroit…

La blondinette pencha légèrement son visage sur le côté et regarda Nymphadora comme si elle l'étudiait, ses grands yeux arrondis de curiosité.

—Tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle en guise de diagnostique final.

Nymphadora ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée aux gens de Serdaigle, mais elle était plutôt physionomiste —le contraire aurait été un comble pour une métamorphmage! — et elle ne se souvenait pas de cette étrange fille blonde aux bijoux originaux.

—Merci, mais…je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un endroit à soi, on y va pour y être seul et y voir un intrus est désagréable au possible! Je ne veux pas t'embêter.

—Tu ne m'embêtes pas…on ne s'est pas déjà vues?

—Je ne crois pas.

—Je pense que je t'ai aperçue à la sortie du train en début d'année, mais je ne suis pas sûre…je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement distrait…

Elle parlait avec une sérénité rassurante.

—Je m'appelle Luna.

—Tonks. Enfin, Nymphadora Tonks, mais je déteste mon prénom, et puis, je suis fière de porter le nom de mon père. C'est un né-Moldu.

Luna sourit. La fierté de Tonks transparaissait bien dans sa voix alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

—Tu as de très jolis cheveux.

—Les tiens sont bien plus beaux, si tu veux mon avis, ce bleu intense, on dirait une couleur naturelle, mais ça ne se peut pas…

Nymphadora usa de son pouvoir pour que ses cheveux deviennent longs et blonds, identiques à ceux de Luna.

—Je ne serai jamais jolie, dit-elle, car je suis une éternelle tricheuse à ce jeu-là. Mais toi…je me suis toujours demandé comment les filles qui avaient d'aussi longs cheveux arrivaient à ne pas devenir folles pour les entretenir…

—Tu es très jolie, la rassura Luna.

Nymphadora rougit. En partie de honte. Parler de cheveux, c'était bon pour les greluches. Pour le peu qu'elle savait de Luna, c'était le genre de personne avec qui elle pourrait avoir des conversions plus élevées et elle s'en voulait d'avoir lancé un sujet aussi trivial.

—J'ai l'habitude de venir ici pour lire au calme et boire du thé, dit Luna, tu en veux?

—Je ne suis pas très thé, mais pourquoi pas.

—Tu es plutôt quoi?

—Moi? Je suis du genre whisky-pur-feu, j'ai déjà été soûle en classe.

—Ça devait être marrant.

—Pas vraiment, dit Tonks qui se rappelait que ça lui avait surtout rapporté deux heures de colle et la gueule de bois.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux filles discutaient devant une tasse fumante embaumant la menthe, la cannelle et la cardamone. La mince silhouette de poupée de Luna était vautrée dans le fauteuil, et Tonks avait repris sa place en tailleur sur le tapis. Toutes deux riaient.

La jeune Poufsouffle en était venue à questionner sa camarade sur la question de l'amitié. Elle éprouva une tristesse mêlée de plaisir coupable à apprendre que Luna n'avait pas d'amis non plus, que c'était une solitaire, tout comme elle. C'était dommage, mais c'était rassurant de rencontrer quelqu'un comme soi.

—Disons que j'ai des illusions d'amis depuis l'année passée, précisa Luna.

—Des illusions d'amis?

—Oui, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ces gens lors des réunions de l'AD, mais je ne crois pas vraiment que nous sommes amis.

Nymphadora sourit en coin. L'AD. Qu'était-ce encore que ce machin? Elle avait à peine fait la connaissance de Luna qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre une série de choses complètement folles ou improbables. Des Nargols, de Ronflacks Cornus, et Harry Potter qu'elle avait croisé ce matin. Sans blague, il était trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard ce gamin-là, pensait Tonks en riant intérieurement.

—Oups, l'heure file, je crois, il est deux heures, si je n'y vais pas, je vais rater un cours de plus.

—Ah ? Moi j'ai cinq heures et demie de l'après-midi…elle doit être déréglée.

Tonks regarda Luna réajuster sa montre et se leva.

—C'était sympa de faire ta connaissance, mais il faut qu'on se quitte, à la revoyure!

Nymphadora quitta la pièce et s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au chemin emprunté lors de l'aller, et que par conséquent, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir revenir sur ses pas. Songeant que Luna le saurait peut-être, elle retourna dans la pièce à la porte bleue, mais Luna ne s'y trouvait plus. Pourtant, Nymphadora ne l'avait pas vue en sortir, s'était-elle volatilisée?

Résignée, elle rentra seule. Elle tâtonna un peu avant de se souvenir du chemin et arriva tout de même en retard à son cours. Elle passa un reste d'après-midi infect et en allant se coucher, Luna lui semblait déjà lointaine. A son réveil, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé.

Les événements qui suivirent confirmèrent cette impression. Elle avait interrogé tous les Serdaigles qu'elle croisait, aucun ne connaissait de jeune-fille blonde prénommée Luna. Elle tenta aussi de se renseigner sur la mystérieuse pièce du château, sur le couloir aux portes arc-en-ciel, personne ne semblait en avoir entendu parler. Peu à peu, elle se sentit dans la peau de ces jeunes sorcières médiévales qui passaient pour des illuminées après avoir raconté qu'elles avaient vu Morgane ou Mélusine. Peut-être était-ce le cas, que Luna n'était qu'un avatar de l'une ou l'autre fée ou sorcière légendaire.

Elle revint dans la pièce bleue à plusieurs reprises, mais n'y trouva Luna qu'au bout d'une dizaine de fois, par pur hasard, comme si celle-ci avait besoin d'être mise au courant au préalable. En parcourant le couloir, elle sentit le bois craquer à côté d'elle et sut qu'elle était accompagnée d'une présence invisible. Il lui sembla entendre une voix, comme si quelqu'un fredonnait distraitement, mais cela devait être son imagination.

—Bonjour Nymphadora. Tes cheveux sont à nouveau bleus?

—Tonks, rectifia-t-elle machinalement.

A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil que Luna était à ses côtés, comme si elles avaient passé l'encadrement de la porte ensemble, mais sans se voir avant d'être entièrement dans la pièce.

—Salut Luna, souffla Nymphadora , mais qu'est-ce…

—Comment tu vas, depuis la dernière fois?

—Bien…et toi ?

—Le bleu est une couleur particulièrement magique, susurra Luna de manière sibylline, je crois que c'est pour ça que nous nous retrouvons dans cette pièce, parce que c'est une couleur qui nous va!

Nymphadora n'était pas certaine de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais il lui semblait évident qu'effectivement, quelque chose de hautement magique avait lieu derrière cette porte, quelque chose qui la reliait à Luna.

—J'ai été très occupée avec mes devoirs dernièrement, dit Luna en souriant, mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de demander à mes connaissances qui tu étais, Tonks…

—Moi aussi j'ai posé des questions sur toi autour de moi, mais je n'ai rien trouvé…

—C'est normal, j'ai à peu près huit ans, je ne suis pas encore à Poudlard. Personne ne me connaît.

—Huit ans?

Nymphadora écarquilla les yeux. Luna devait faire de l'humour, c'était la seule explication.

—Tu es physiquement _très_ précoce dans ce cas, dit-elle en lorgnant la poitrine de la jeune Serdaigle qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'une fillette. Je t'aurais donné le même âge que moi.

—C'était aussi vrai. Tu vis dans le passé, Tonks. Quand j'ai demandé à Ginny si elle savait quelque chose sur toi, elle m'a dit que tu étais Aurore, que tu travaillais dans l'Ordre du Phénix et que tu avais plus de vingt ans…

Nymphadora ne sut quelle partie de cette affirmation il fallait commenter en premier. Elle voyait qui était Ginny, Luna lui avait parlé d'elle la dernière fois. C'était une Gryffondor apparemment très belle et très aimée, elle avait un frère que Luna trouvait drôle et ils étaient tous les deux roux. Mais comment cette fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue pouvait-elle la connaître et raconter à Luna qu'elle était Aurore…et…l'Ordre du Phénix?

—Quoi? coassa-t-elle, incapable de dire autre chose.

—Cette pièce est une singularité temporelle, expliqua Luna, elle nous permet du nous rencontrer alors que nous appartenons à des époques différentes. Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit t'avoir aperçue en début d'année? Eh bien, c'était bien toi, la toi du futur. Tu as même aidé Harry Potter que tu avais retrouvé stupéfixié dans le train…

—C'est un endroit hors du temps, souffla Nymphadora en dévisageant Luna comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, cette Ginny, elle ne s'appellerait pas Weasley par hasard?

—Si.

—Chez moi, les jumeaux sont en première année…et je connais aussi Bill, Charlie et…oh, je parle avec une fille du futur.

—Je parle avec une fille du passé.

—J'ai besoin de thé, là.

Cette fois, Nymphadora se laissa choir dans le fauteuil plutôt que de s'installer par terre.

C'est ainsi que débuta une série de rendez-vous secrets entre deux filles aussi excentriques que solitaires. La pièce bleue devint leur endroit, un petit nid intime où l'on sirotait du thé en racontant sa vie. Hors du temps, les soucis quotidiens, les travaux scolaires disparaissaient. Les garçons qui avaient peur de Tonks, les élèves qui volaient les affaires de Luna et qui se moquaient d'elle. Tonks parlait de son envie d'être rebelle, Luna parlait du _Chicaneur_. Elles parlaient de leurs mères. D'Andromeda qui s'était dressée devant sa famille, de la mère de Luna qui était morte en faisant des expériences. De leurs pères, de Ted, le né-Moldu qui rendait sa fille fière, de Xenophilius, l'homme délirant à qui Luna était si attachée.

Elles avaient cependant convenu que Luna ne devait pas évoquer le contexte de son époque, donner trop d'indices sur le futur à Tonks pouvant entraîner des conséquences dangereuses. Elle ne lui révélait que des choses que sa camarade ne pourrait pas changer. Malgré tout, Tonks ne résista pas à la tentation de demander à Luna à quoi elle ressemblerait dans l'avenir.

—Je ne t'ai jamais croisée, je t'ai juste vue une fois au loin, mais Ginny et les autres te connaissent bien. Je peux te dire que tu préfères avoir les cheveux roses ou mauves plutôt que bleus, que tu es très gentille, et que tu te fais facilement des amis.

Tonks avait beaucoup de mal à croire cela. Elle savait qu'on pouvait changer en grandissant, mais elle, devenir sociable, ça n'arriverait jamais. C'était comme cette histoire d'Aurore, elle était à son sens trop peu disciplinée pour exercer un métier pareil. Et le rose? Ça faisait un peu nunuche, non?

Mais peu importe, cette Ginny devait se tromper. Cependant, à la manière dont Luna parlait de cette dernière, elle devait l'aimer beaucoup.

—Elle est vraiment éblouissante, elle est belle et…

—On dirait que tu en es amoureuse, susurra Tonks.

Installée sur le tapis de la salle bleue comme à son habitude, elle était cette fois si proche de Luna dans son fauteuil qu'elle avait pu poser ses coudes sur les genoux de la jeune Serdaigle pour la fixer d'un regard espiègle.

—Non, dit Luna dans un filet de voix, et puis…Ginny et Harry se sont embrassés après leur dernier match de Quidditch, c'est Parvati Pathil qui l'a dit à sa sœur, j'étais là et…

—Tu es toute rouge.

—Ah oui?

—Ouais…Harry…

Toujours avec les coudes sur les genoux de Luna, Tonks joignit ses mains en un pont pour poser son menton.

—Harry…, répéta-t-elle, les garçons…ne servent à rien.

Elle pensa à tous ceux qui la repoussaient, la trouvant trop bizarre. Mais de toute façon, elle s'en fichait, elle ne les aimait pas. Ils étaient tous moches, stupides, méchants, ou une combinaison des trois. Elle repensa à Luna et Ginny et remarqua que si elle n'appréciait pas d'avantage les filles de sa classe, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle en trouvait certaines plutôt jolies. Dommage qu'elles étaient toutes des pouffes.

Il est des choses dans la vie qui nous donnent envie d'avancer et pour lesquelles on continue à sourire, des choses sans lesquelles on finirait par déprimer. Pour Nymphadora, ce fut ses rendez-vous avec Luna qui lui permirent de tenir en égayant son ennui. Voir la jeune-fille, son sourire lumineux, son regard curieux et ses cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses. C'était un moment qu'elle attendait avec impatience à chaque fois que leur prochaine rencontre avait été fixée. Tonks rêvassait en classe, avide d'entendre la suite d'un récit à propos des Ronflacks Cornus, curieuse de savoir de quelles couleurs seraient les chaussettes que Luna porterait. Ses camarades de classe lui paraissaient fades en comparaison avec la jeune Serdaigle. Ces filles trop lisses et sans personnalité, comment ces idiots de mecs pouvaient avoir envie de sortir avec elles? Et elles, que leurs trouvaient-elles, à ces andouilles? Elle songea qu'une fille comme Luna ne devait attirer l'attention de personne, car même si elle était jolie, elle était trop «anormale », et pour un adolescent, la normalité définit la beauté. Merlin que ce principe était débile! Mais c'était un fait.

Chaque jour où elles devaient se retrouver dans la salle bleue, Nymphadora veillait à soigner sa tenue, elle se charbonnait les yeux plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle voulait que Luna la trouve _cool_. Et jolie.

—Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à quelqu'un de moi…enfin, je veux dire, as-tu déjà dit à quelqu'un que tu me rencontrais alors que j'appartiens au passé?

—Non. C'est mon secret. Et toi?

—A qui je pourrais raconter ça? dit Tonks en haussant les épaules, Mais toi…vraiment personne? Même pas Ginny?

Nymphadora aurait grandement aimé que Luna ait dit à la rouquine qu'elle la trouvait jolie et sympathique, elle aussi.

—Vous avez l'air très proches, insista-t-elle.

—Oui, Ginny est très gentille avec moi, et elle dit qu'elle dit que ma bizarrerie est excitante, mais je crois que c'est pour ne pas me heurter, c'est comme Hermione qui a appris à me tolérer depuis l'année passée mais qui doit continuer à penser que j'ai un grain…

—C'est qui est bizarre…est beau…

—Merci, toi aussi tu es très jolie.

Nymphadora lutta pour ne pas rougir. Contrôler l'afflux sanguin au niveau des joues était l'un des rares trucs impossible à un métamorphmage. Trop spontané.

—Je triche avec mon apparence, rappela-t-elle.

—La beauté est quelque chose de subjectif, et j'aime ce à quoi tu décides de ressembler. J'aime tes goûts esthétiques.

Luna avait décidément l'art et la manière d'être gentille avec les gens.

—J'aime tes chaussettes, lâcha Nymphadora, de peur que l'autre jeune-fille ne remarque son trouble.

—Les tiennes sont bien aussi.

—Oui, les chaussettes à rayures, c'est cool.

Elles détournèrent le regard, gênées.

—J'ai terminé mes examens aujourd'hui, dit Luna.

Le temps semblait s'écouler un peu plus rapidement du côté de la Serdaigle, du point de vue de Nymphadora, c'était à peine le début du printemps. Des examens. Les fameuses BUSEs, il était vrai que Luna avait été plutôt occupée ces derniers temps.

—Tes examens? Et tu crois que ça c'est bien passé?

—Oui, enfin, je ne peux pas savoir à l'avance, mais je crois que ça a été.

—Je parie que tu as cartonné. D'ailleurs, on va fêter ça!

—Hein?

—Ce soir, on va se voir à minuit et cette fois, c'est moi qui apporte la boisson!

—Tu veux dire qu'on va boire du whisky plutôt que du thé?

—Exactement.

—Comment tu arrives à te procurer de l'alcool?

—J'ai mes petits trucs bien à moi! Bon allez, à ce soir, et mets des chaussettes encore plus belles!

En quittant la pièce bleue, Nymphadora se sentit comme si elle souriait pour la première fois. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment et tentait d'ignorer cette sensation fugace.

Le soir même, elle avait une étrange sensation à l'estomac, comme si elle avait avalé des papillons vivants. Elle était nerveuse, elle sentait que sa vie allait peut-être prendre un tournant inattendu.

La porte s'ouvrit. Luna était arrivée avant elle. Elle la pria d'entrer. La pièce était à moitié sombre, un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait proposé le projet avec enthousiasme quelques heures plutôt, Nymphadora était à présent mal à l'aise. Techniquement, c'était elle qui avait invité Luna, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était l'inverse. Elle se sentait tout à coup intimidée par cette fille si petite, si frêle, si douce, qui n'aurait pu faire du mal pas même à une mouche. Et qui avait de très chouettes chaussettes à rayures.

—J'ai…du whisky-pur-feu, dit-elle en se redonnant contenance, levant la bouteille à hauteur de visage.

La vérité, c'est que plus ou moins inconsciemment, elle espérait que quelque chose ait lieu cette nuit-là avec Luna, quelque chose qui la faisait abondamment rougir.

Elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Luna rattrapa la bouteille qu'elle avait en main de justesse en riant. Ce fut sans doute ce soir-là que Nymphadora Tonks devint la maladroite que tout le monde connaissait.

Elles s'installèrent toutes deux dans le fauteuil, l'une à côté de l'autre. Nymphadora servit deux verres de whisky —non sans manquer d'en reverser la moitié à côté— et elles trinquèrent.

—Aux chaussettes à rayures!

—Aux chaussettes à rayures!

Et après ce toast saugrenu, la petite métamorphmage engloutit le contenu de son verre sans respirer. Ce qui eut naturellement pour effet de la faire toussoter quelques secondes plus tard alors que sa gorge était en feu et que sa langue picotait. Luna émit un petit rire avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son breuvage.

Nymphadora se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil et respira profondément. Ensuite de quoi s'installa un silence gênant durant lequel elle ne sut que faire de ses mains. Elle décida de se resservir un verre, qu'elle boirait à un rythme normal cette fois. Avoir un verre en main et le siroter lentement, c'était une manière d'avoir l'air de faire quelque chose alors qu'on ne faisait rien, ça donnait l'illusion de ne pas être planté là comme une nouille.

Elles burent en silence, mais le verre de Tonks diminuait plus vite que celui de sa consœur. Luna n'était sans doute pas habituée aux boissons alcoolisées, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle goûtait du whisky-pur-feu. Et si elle n'aimait pas? Qu'elle se forçait pour faire plaisir? Ça n'aidait pas Nymphadora à se sentir mieux.

—Si tu n'aimes pas, t'es pas obligée.

Luna posa le verre par terre, à côté de la bouteille, et le fixa d'un air distrait. Elle relécha une goutte restée sur sa lèvre. C'était à son tour d'avoir les mains vides et de ne pas savoir quoi en faire. Elle les joignit, comme pour prier, et entrecroisa ses doigts. Nymphadora eut une intuition soudaine, elle posa son verre à côté de celui de Luna et sa main sur les siennes. Elles relevèrent la tête en même temps, sans savoir si elles oseraient se regarder. Une fois face à face, elles parcoururent chacune la moitié du chemin qui séparait leurs bouches. Ce fut électrique. Nymphadora sentit comme un millier de fourmis lui escalader la colonne vertébrale à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Oui, comme elle se l'état imaginé, il se passerait quelque chose cette nuit-là. Dans la cheminée, le feu crépitait, provoquant étincelles et jeux d'ombres et de lumières. Etait-ce l'ivresse? Nymphadora tenait bien l'alcool et Luna avait à peine vidé la moitié de son whisky. Non, ce n'était pas l'ivresse, ou du moins, pas cette ivresse-là.

Il était presque jour quand elles quittèrent la pièce, mais Nymphadora avait la tête remplie d'un série d'images aussi séduisantes que fascinantes. Les chaussettes à rayures, dessinant le galbe des mollets de Luna, que ses mains avaient caressées en long et en large alors que celle-ci était penchée sur elle, à quatre pattes, sa cascade de cheveux provoquant une pluie dorée au dessus d'elle, un rideau lumineux. Ses mains avaient peu à peu remonté jusque sous sa jupe.

Cette nuit-là, l'ivresse ne fut pas faite de whisky-pur-feu, mais de baisers brûlants et langoureux. Cette nuit-là fut un mélange d'or et d'azur. Cette nuit-là, le Beau fut inexorablement le Bizarre.

En retrouvant son dortoir de Poufsouffle le lendemain matin, Nymphadora profita du fait que ses compagnes de chambrée soient toujours endormies pour se regarder dans le miroir et se dire: «Je suis lesbienne!» C'était une manière d'être spéciale et comme d'habitude, elle en était grisée.

Ses rendez-vous avec Luna prirent une signification nouvelle et entêtante. Elle ne tenait véritablement plus en place à leur approche, sautillait comme une danseuse en parcourant le couloir poussiéreux, savourait le bleu de la porte magique, ce saphir du saphisme, guettait les pas légers de Luna sur le parquet de bois, songeait avec délice à l'idée que leurs mains tournaient la poignée en même temps à huit ans d'intervalle avant de pénétré dans leur endroit intime.

Le temps s'écoulait plus vite du côté de Luna, et alors que Tonks arrivait à peine au moins de mai, Luna termina sa cinquième année, passa ses vacances d'été, et entra en sixième. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle devint plus sombre. Son amante devina que quelque chose se passait, mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la mettre au courant. Alors elles firent comme si.

Néanmoins, un jour, Luna lui avoua ce qu'elle ne pouvait garder pour elle plus longtemps:

—Tu es mariée.

—Quoi?

Nymphadora resta choquée quelques secondes. Luna avait dit «Tu es mariée », pas «Nous sommes mariées». Pas l'une avec l'autre, donc.

—Mais…

Elle savait bien qu'elles n'auraient pas pu continuer à se voir dans cette pièce bleue hors du temps. Au bout d'un moment, il allait bien falloir qu'elles arrêtent. Qu'elles s'accordent pour poursuivre leur romance dans la même époque. Nymphadora bien entendu, ne pouvait pas sortir avec une fillette de huit ans qui ne la connaissait même pas. Mais elle ne voyait en revanche aucun problème à ce que la jeune Aurore qu'elle allait devenir attende patiemment que Luna ait atteint sa majorité pour qu'elles puissent être heureuses ensemble.

Mais visiblement, quelque chose avait perturbé ce plan. Mariée. Avec qui? Quelle autre femme avait bien pu remplacer Luna?

—Mariée. Et _enceinte_, précisa Luna.

Tonks resta sans voix.

Un homme!

Non, non, et non, elle était _lesbienne_ ! Jamais elle ne laisserait un mec s'approcher de son endroit secret !

Et par-dessus le marché, elle se sentait à présent coupable de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore pas fait, comme si elle venait tout bonnement de tromper Luna. Qui était cet homme? Peu importe, elle le détestait déjà. Et leur bébé aussi dans la foulée!

Ayant une brève illumination, elle se raccrocha au dernier espoir qu'elle entrevoyait.

—Ah, je sais: nous sommes toujours ensemble, et ce brave gars nous a vendu son sperme?

—Non, dit Luna avec un faible sourire, c'est ton mari, tu l'aimes, tu voulais un bébé de lui.

Nymphadora entrouvrit la bouche et ses lèvres esquissèrent un «non» sans que ses cordes vocales suivent.

—Je le connais, continua Luna, il est très gentil, plutôt beau, et très intelligent.

—Impossible! Ce n'est pas moi, ça! Luna…c'est toi que j'aime! Je m'en fiche que tu sois plus jeune, les différences d'âge, ça ne me dérange pas!

—Ça tout le monde le sait, dit Luna de sa voix mélodieuse.

—Quoi? Parce que c'est un vieux en plus? Je ne l'aime pas! Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je ne l'aime pas!

—Tu dois l'aimer, vu comment tu t'es battue pour être avec lui…

—C'est impossible! Ça ne peut pas être moi, cette femme dans le futur qui t'a trahie, c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour moi!

—Tu ne m'as pas trahie, assura Luna, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

—Mais je t'aime…j'aime les filles, pas les mecs!

—Tu es peut-être bisexuelle.

—Non…

Tonks avait fui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait laissé Luna plantée là.

Le bonheur avait été banni de son esprit pour les mois à venir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle détestait la Tonks du futur, cette petite roulure qui avait probablement brisé le petit cœur de Luna. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, tout comme elle ne pourrait jamais aimer un homme. Elle était lesbienne, et elle ne le pensait pas à la légère. Elle n'était pas comme ces petites imbéciles qui «voulaient des expériences coquines entre filles au collège», elle, elle était sérieuse!

Non, elle ne serait jamais l'épouse d'un vieux beau intelligent, elle ne ferait jamais de bébé, elle ne serait jamais Aurore, et elle ne trahirait jamais Luna!

Malgré tout, elle ne revit plus jamais sa petite fée blonde dans la salle bleue. Quelques années plus tard, elle apprendrait que Luna avait été enlevée par les Mangemorts lors d'un voyage en Poudlard Express, et que cela expliquait son absence. Mais pour l'heure, elle interprétait sa disparition comme la preuve que Luna lui en voulait et ne voulait plus la voir. Et comme elle la comprenait, elle était impardonnable!

La dernière lueur d'espoir qu'il lui restait, c'était sa connaissance du futur. Elle pouvait encore changer l'avenir, rien n'était jamais définitivement gravé dans la pierre.

Elle n'y parvint pas.

~oOo~

_Autour de Luna, il y avait encore des gens qui se battaient, mais la pièce où ils se trouvaient était relativement isolée du reste du château, afin que les proches des concernés puissent les veiller au calme et se laisser aller à l'émotion, à pleurer sur leurs dépouilles. Luna s'approcha, ils n'étaient pas loin de Fred Weasley.  
><em>

_Elle les regarda tous les deux, la regarda elle, le regarda lui, mais surtout elle. Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement._

_Et puis, elle sourit. C'était triste de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer sa version adulte, de l'avoir juste aperçue une fois à la sortie du train. Mais apparemment, elle avait été heureuse avec lui. Avec lui, elle avait les cheveux colorés de rose._

_Et Harry lui avait assuré que le petit Teddy Lupin semblait préférer le bleu._


End file.
